Prove It to Me
by VectorEnvy-A.K.A.'Soy-kun
Summary: As Laharl pushes up his glasses, "This is a tournament, with a very special prize for the victor...me." Etna couldn't believe what she was hearing, she couldn't even believe what she was seeing! What was the prince trying to prove?
1. Chapter 1

**Prove It to Me Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fanfic. All characters and settings portrayed in this story copyright to their respective owner(s).**

This is will be my second fanfic, and it will be something I can work on more than my first since it has a plot and doesn't rely on reader input for every update…I hope this one will be more of a success then my other one ^_^'. Now I caution thee, I came up with the idea for this at 6:00 in the morning with no sleep after staying up late…but my mind is stable enough that I think it is as good as It should be….well, enough rambling…on with the show!

_I want to have a chance…a chance to….I want it…his…_

Laharl was sitting on his large stone throne; it had been a long day of rejecting demon's requests for trivial matters that had no relation to him. Maybe the next batch of those lazy beggars will have an actually important request, and if they don't, he can just reject them all and see if any of them will object; he could use a good challenge right about now. As it stands now he's so bored that even harassing the prinnies doesn't sound fun. _Even that love freak's little sermons aren't this boring…It was so much more fun in those days, when I was fighting for my rightful place as overlord. _As Laharl starts to doze off: _Maybe I should try quitting…_

"I've got to hurry and finish that extra load of dishes or else Master Etna's gonna kill me dood!" A nearby prinny on his way to the kitchen enters the main throne room. Suddenly something catches his eye: Laharl in his throne having looking like he just woke up. But that wasn't what stopped the prinny dead in his tracks on his way to save his ass from Etna's fury…no it was something much more amazing…Laharl had this look on his face….his eyes were in a form of both content and plotting, but the part that struck that prinnies very core with fear and dread was…he was smiling…

Laharl's face quickly regained its normal disposition. "You there, yes the only prinny in the room. Go get me a pair of glasses….with orange tint."

"I'm sorry dood?"

"You heard me…GO GET ME A PAIR RIGHT NOW** OR I'LL PUNT YOU INTO THE CEILING!**"

"Right away dood!" The prinny then ran off to save his ass from the more threatening presence at hand…his master's master.

Laharl's expression returned to the strange and dreadful thing it once was, and he chuckled to himself. _Soon it will begin._

After that, the prinnies were distributed around the netherworld, handing out envelopes to everyone associated with Laharl and his friends. They were all distributing the same letter:

Etna woke up from her second nap today to find an envelope slid under her bedroom door. "Huh, what's this now? Maybe from a secret admirer! Or maybe it's a bunch of charity suckers giving me money!" She opens it up with much anticipation only to find: "What? It's just a letter from the prince…why is he sending me a letter when we live in the same building? The only thing on here is two lines_. __mă iubeşti? I'll be waiting at the outskirts of Vyer's castle._ What the heck does that first part mean?" She decided to go and ask Laharl himself, but she couldn't find him anywhere in the building.

"Huh? Etna, where's Laharl? I wanted to ask him about this weird letter I got."

Etna looked over to see the fallen angel Flonne rushing towards her with a familiar looking paper in her hand. "You got it too? What's with him today? I can understand if he was just playing a prank on me, but you're too gullible for him to want to try one on you..."

"What was that Etna?"

"Oh nothing." _What's the prince up to?_ "Well we might as well go find out ourselves." And with that Etna dragged Flonne to the portal to go to the outskirts of Vyer's Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prove It to Me Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fanfic. All characters and settings portrayed in this story copyright to their respective owner(s).**

(A/N) Sorry about not updating in well, this long. I had completely forgot about this fic (bad memory, bad*smack*) and I had to re-read it several times to remember the plot and where I was going with this. Rest assured I (believe) that I have got it all down… enjoy!

Etna and Flonne arrived at the outskirts of Vyer's castle, the regular green hills, geo-prisms lying all over, and-a tower where Vyer's castle used to be?

"What in the netherworld is this?"

"Etna, what happened to Vyer's home?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Etna spotted a prinny dragging rebar towards an elevator. "Hey, what the hell are you doing? I never gave you permission to build anything, who said you could ignore your duties to work on this…thing?"

"Oh no dood, Mistress Etna's here! The boss won't be happy dood!" The prinny dropped everything and sprinted on its little peg-legs towards the portal.

"HEY, GET BACK HE-oh forget it, I guess if we want to find out we'll just have to investigate." Etna led Flonne into the elevator and pushed the 'up' button.

As the elevator started moving Flonne looked to Etna. "Who do you think that prinny meant by 'the boss'?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling…" the elevator arrived at the top floor. The doors opened up to reveal a large central stage with prinnies rushing back and forth with building supplies, and at the back: a throne constructed out of stone slab, with none-other than our sovereign overlord sitting smugly watching the prinnies work…through round orange shades?

"PRINCE! What is all this? The strange letters, this tower, those stupid looking glasses! And why did you drag Flonne into this?" Etna marched up to the prince only to stop halfway there. Laharl was looking at her very strangely…his eyes were filled with-with…KINDNESS! "Prince…why are yo-"

Laharl then went back to his normal scowl and announced "Prinnies! You can stop now, its fine as it is. Besides, our guests are already here…" He then motioned out of a half built window. Outside of the window Etna and Flonne could see a huge crowd of all of their friends and associates; there were even a couple of senate members and other higher level demons.

Flonne turned around towards the prince. "Laharl, what-"Then Flonne saw what Etna had, although it was different with her: this expression wasn't just shocking, it was scary. It seemed that Laharl wasn't just looking at her or Etna, but a much larger picture…and he was smiling.

A prinny wearing a backwards baseball cap came up to the throne with a large camera and pointed it up at the prince. Laharl then stood up and spoke to Flonne, Etna, and the entire crowd through a giant television set up above his seat. "And with the arrival of all of the guests, let the games begin!"


	3. Chapter 2 and a half Authors Note

Hello again you beautiful, glorious people you! I hang my head in shame at how I haven't even looked at this fanfic in forever, especially with how much you guys like what I have. I'm sorry I neglected you great peeps. To tell the truth, I'm not sure about this fic; the inspiration struck me for this one late night, and this came out. I planned up great things for this. Then, one day, I just forgot; my eye was caught by some new fancy/shiny/rose-colored thing and I was whisked away from my responsibility to you, the readers.

I kneel now before you all and beg your forgiveness. I will return to this, but it will have to be at my own pace. Believe me, it is necessary for me to take my time. I've failed classes due to people trying to squeeze creativity out of me before 'deadlines', and I don't want to present you patient, wonderful people with something I wasn't able to give my all to. This is essentially and update to say that I'm not dead, and neither is this fic, its just slowly coming. I know the pain of getting hooked on a story that I'll never know the ending to, I'd never wish that on you. Wait for me, for I will bring this back to you. 


End file.
